Hand In Hand, We Will Walk Together
by littleparadox
Summary: Ikal rambut gelap, tangan yang menggenggam, dan keberadaan yang begitu nyata sampai rasanya nyaris palsu. / Duet with aninditanuke-pratama.


**Disclaimer: **The Hunger Games dan seluruh semestanya adalah kepunyaan Suzanne Collins. I take no profit by making this fanfiction. Sepenggal lirik diambil dari _Payphone _milik Maroon 5.

**Tambahan: **Special thanks to **Mbak Ubi,** yang bersedia duet dengan saya membuat fanfic ini \:D/ bisa dicek fanfictionnya di akun yang berpennamekan **aninditanuke-pratama** (: Inspired by The Second Quarter Quell by _MainStayPro_.

_Enjoy._

* * *

**hand in hand, we will walk _ together_.**

**.  
**

**© littleparadox**

* * *

**i. grim reaper is calling, calling.**

Di saat namaku yang dibacakan oleh pendamping Capitol, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam dadaku runtuh.

"Maysilee Donner!"

Aku masih ingat aksen wanita itu yang memuakkan, nadanya yang terdengar sepolos bayi, dan tampangnya yang seolah tak berdosa. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Pendamping itu memanggil nama-nama kami seolah kami hanyalah anak-anak biasa yang hanya akan datang dan pergi dalam hidupnya. Kami, empat peserta dari Distrik Dua Belas, yang toh akan mati juga. Atau, _well,_ mungkin salah satu dari kami akan bisa menang—namun dengan probabilitas yang dua kali lebih besar tahun ini, aku merasa segalanya akan lebih sulit.

Enam belas tahun aku dilatih untuk menjadi tangguh. Meskipun hal itu tidak akan menjamin dari kemenangan, namun setidaknya aku tidak akan runtuh begitu saja. Sebelum ada yang akan mendorongku dari belakang atau menjemputku dari depan, aku langsung bergerak maju. Kusempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang menghadap kedua orang tuaku—aku bisa melihat pirang rambut dan biru manik mereka, jernih menatapku. Menguatkanku. Mengatakan dalam diam bahwa Maysilee Donner akan pulang.

Namun aku tak bisa langsung membenarkannya, kan?

Aku menemukan diriku memeluk erat sahabat dan kembaranku, keduanya berlinang air mata. Rasanya terlalu konyol kalau aku mengalami ini hanya untuk kembali menangis. Kuremas punggung mereka, kutatap mereka lembut dan berusaha tersenyum, lalu berbalik untuk menaiki panggung—namun ada yang menggenggam tanganku dan mencegahku pergi. Aku tersenyum lemah. Kembaranku tersayang. Aku kembali menatap wajah saudariku yang dialiri tangis, lalu menggamit tangannya lembut. Berkata-kata. Mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat dari mulutku dengan nada menenangkan, padahal aku sendiri tidak merasakannya. Menyuarakan kebohongan.

Kata saudariku, 'aku akan j-jaga Mommy, D-Daddy, dan rumah kita juga,' lalu dia mengisak sebelum melanjutkan, mengusap air matanya, 'tapi Maysilee, jangan pergi. Kumohon.'

Sayangnya, kita berdua tahu itu tidak mungkin. Dan sebelum para penyelenggara memutuskan drama ini memakan terlalu banyak waktu, aku melepas genggaman tangan kembaranku dan tersenyum lagi sebelum memeluknya cepat. Kami akan masih punya waktu saat perpisahan terakhir. Dia masih menangis saat aku menaiki panggung dalam langkah-langkah tegar. Aku berdiri tegap di samping anak perempuan lainnya—tampaknya dari Seam. Pendamping Capitol itu ganti membacakan nama anak laki-laki, dan aku sadar aku tidak sungguh-sungguh memperhatikannya karena kini fokusku berganti ke seluruh penduduk. Mereka berbaris di sana dalam detak jantung menggebu dan gerak-gerik gugup. Orang tua, anak-anak, semuanya ketakutan; takut ada yang terpilih, terenggut, terculik. Tidak sedikit mata yang tertuju padaku, dan langsung saja aku ciut. Mereka diam-diam menaruh harapan. Diam-diam pula melontarkan pertanyaan retoris; 'Apakah ada yang akan menang?' padahal mereka semua tahu, dengan empat puluh tujuh peserta lain, kecil kemungkinan distrik mungil dua belas akan berjaya.

Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun sampai aku mendengar suara pendamping itu berkata, "Haymitch Abernathy!"

Dan aku betul-betul tidak sadar aku sudah menatapi barisan anak lelaki dan berusaha mencari wajah anak itu.

Haymitch menaiki panggung. Aku ingat wajahnya, kata-katanya yang ketus ditujukan untuk Capitol, dan betapa jernih matanya menatap. Ada sorotan yang berbahaya di kedua manik itu. Menyatakan bahwa ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang tak akan bisa disingkap. Sebuah rahasia. Senjata, mungkin. Sesuatu yang mengatakan ia nampak angkuh dalam cara paling Seam yang pernah ada. Ada satu titik di mana aku bertemu mata dengannya, hanya sebentar saja, sebelum ia berdiri di posisinya dan pendamping itu menutup acara. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku sendiri memburu saat dia menatap wajah kembaran dan sahabatku, kemudian mencari wajah kedua orang tuaku dan akhirnya menemukan mereka di sana.

Dan aku berpikir, untuk sesaat, apakah Haymitch Abernathy juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama.

.

**ii. and we are all geared up for the fall, the fall.**

Kami dilatih. Empat puluh delapan anak yang direncanakan untuk saling membunuh digabungkan dalam satu gedung yang sama, satu ruangan yang sama, dan dilatih berbarengan. Aku mulai berpikir Capitol memang tidak pernah cukup berotak untuk melaksanakan segala sesuatu—namun di saat itulah aku mulai sadar, mungkin inilah cara sesungguhnya mereka mengintimidasi kami. Menunjukkan pada kami bahwa mereka yang memegang kendali. Bahwa mereka yang memiliki kekuatan. Pikiran itu datang padaku; bahwa Capitol memiliki maksud dan tujuan di balik seluruh tindakan mereka. Seperti sekarang. Pelatihan. Orang akan berpikir berlatih bersama musuh adalah kegiatan bodoh. Namun inilah cara mereka untuk menunjukkan. Untuk mengajari kami.

Layaknya jamuan makan yang mengharuskan seluruh peserta makan malam bersama-sama, semua ini ide yang konyol. Kau dan musuh-musuhmu bersosialisasi seperti kenalan formal tapi beberapa waktu lagi kalian akan saling mencabut nyawa. Kurasa ada ironi yang ingin Capitol tonjolkan. Atau tragedi. Penduduk distrik selalu bilang Capitol menyukai drama.

_They really do._

Kami bahkan tidak memiliki mentor. Kurasa inilah saatnya kalian semua mengejek kami sebagai distrik paling menyedihkan. Manakala distrik lain memiliki pemenang lalu-lalu yang bisa menasihatimu mengenai aturan, kami tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain pendamping Capitol yang membantu memfasilitasi kami. Mereka mengurusi kami, tapi tidak banyak membantu mengenai urusan bertahan hidup. Kami terpaksa harus mencurahkan perhatian sepenuhnya saat pelatihan dan pada pos-pos yang ada. Sumber yang kami dapatkan paling banyak berada dari sana. Dengan kata lain, kami berempat belajar lebih keras dari empat puluh empat lainnya. Tidak seperti Karier yang sejak kecil dididik untuk jadi mematikan. Bahkan tidak seperti distrik kelas atas.

Ada saat-saat di mana kami merasa menyedihkan. Bahwa ajang ini lebih seperti ajang mempermalukan distrik kami alih-alih lomba bertahan hidup. Tidak, bahkan beberapa orang sudah memutar balik konsepnya. Bukan lomba bertahan hidup, melainkan ajang bunuh.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa membunuh.

Namun yang jelas, para peserta dari distrik lain kelewat mampu melakukannya. Aku menonton mereka semua kala si Wajah Plastik Caesar Flickerman sibuk menanyai mereka ini-itu. Mulai dari Karier, distrik atas, sampai distrik bawah—empat puluh enam peserta menjawab pertanyaan Caesar dengan percaya diri bahwa mereka akan mengusahakan kemenangan. Mereka akan berjuang. Mereka semua lebih-lebih sama, berisi kata-kata kosong mengenai pembesaran harga diri dan perendahan orang lain. Aku mulai bosan kala mereka mewawancarai Distrik Tujuh dan yang kudengar hanyalah gema-gema mengenai kata-kata yang sama, terus berulang. Kurasa inilah tidak enaknya menjadi Distrik belakang. Giliranmu paling akhir, belum lagi mendengar anak-anak lain yang semakin lama jawabannya terdengar semakin mirip.

Aku tidak banyak muluk-muluk. Aku maju setelah seorang peserta laki-laki distrik kami maju, mengulang lagi apa yang kebanyakan orang katakan. Berani kujamin Caesar lelah mendengarkan seluruh perkataan mereka—empat puluh delapan secara keseluruhan, astaga, membusuk saja sekalian! Belum lagi kalau dia harus menganalisa trivia dan fakta dari mereka. Tak heran kalau Capitol menghargainya sampai-sampai wajahnya harus diperbarui berulang kali. Bagiku, tidak ada di wajahnya yang nampak asli. Bahkan tidak senyum itu, tawa itu, maupun kata-katanya yang terdengar meyakinkan.

Begitu juga dengan apa yang dia katakan padaku ketika dia mewawancaraiku, bahwa aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik dan aku mungkin akan berhasil. Sebagian diriku membenci kata-katanya. Dia tahu bahwa kemungkinan menang kami dalam Quell ini kelewat kecil. _And yet,_ masih mengatakan begitu—itu agak jahat. Namun entah bagaimana, ada bagian dari diriku yang senang ketika dia menutur demikian. Aku merasa bahwa aku masih mendapat dukungan meski hanya berdasar programan.

Aku tidak suka itu.

Aku baru kembali dari rehat mengambil minum ketika Haymitch maju. Kuturunkan gelasku, kutatap layar lebar dari balik panggung, dan kuacuhkan sepoi angin dari pendingin yang membuat sekujur lenganku menggigil. Pemuda itu duduk santai menatap Caesar dengan pandangan tak acuh, tampak agak jumawa. _Smug, you could say._ Aku bingung bagaimana dia bisa mendapat kepercayaan diri sebesar itu.

"Kurasa mereka tetap sama. Bodoh seperti biasanya."

Aku mengerjap, terkesima menatap layar, mendadak sadar bahwa pikiranku otomatis merespons, _kuharap juga begitu._

.

**iii. it's a countdown to the end, the end.**

_There's no turning back, indeed._

Begitu yang ada di pikiranku seiring aku berlari turun dari pijakanku dan mulai meraih apapun yang bisa kuraih dalam jangkauan lenganku. Di sekitarku ada terlalu banyak suara. Teriakan. Jerit-jerit merana. Sabetan bilah tajam membelah udara. Letusan pistol. Suara benda tertusuk—aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Tanganku serabutan menggapai semua yang bisa kugapai. Sebuah ransel mungil. Aku nyaris setengah jalan mengambil sebuah pisau besar ketika di belakangku ada banyak suara dan aku menoleh tepat pada waktunya. Seorang anak laki-laki, aku tidak ingat dia dari distrik berapa, mengayunkan tombaknya padaku. Aku menghindar dan menggunakan kakiku untuk menendang kuat-kuat perutnya. Dia tidak rubuh, namun serangan itu telak mengenainya. Jantungku nyaris copot, napasku terengah, seiring aku mengambil pisau itu dari tanah dan mulai berlari.

Cornucopia adalah Neraka, meski yang tampak di visualisasiku adalah Eden. Kini aku bisa bilang begitu karena sepasang tungkaiku menyusuri rumput, menderap secepat mungkin menjauhkan aku dari musuh-musuhku. Rasanya sangat berbeda melihatnya dari televisi dan dengan mata kepala sendiri. Mereka tidak menyorot semuanya di layar. Mereka memotong bagian-bagian tertentu, menyensor apa yang tidak diperlukan, dan menyorot bagian yang seru lebih banyak dari yang lain. Terutama para Karier; oh, betapa mereka suka menyorot anak-anak Karier menyerang. Kini, segalanya berubah menjadi penuh warna merah. Pekik-pekik yang kudengar tidak bertambah pelan melainkan semakin sengit, semakin keras, semakin penuh dengan raung-raung serangan.

Dari belakangku, aku bisa mendengar ada yang mengayunkan pedang. Dari sampingku, ada yang melempar sebuah trisula. Aku menunduk ketika sebuah anak panah melesat melewati kepalaku dan mengenai anak perempuan di belakangku. Aku menghindar dengan luwes, dan itulah yang kulakukan lebih banyak ketimbang menyerang. Menghindar, menghindar, menghindar. Aku tidak perlu membunuh kalau tidak diperlukan, karena aku tidak mau menambah dosaku. Lebih baik selamat dari serangan daripada mencabut satu nyawa. Pemikiranku bodoh kalau diaplikasikan di keadaan seperti ini, namun aku juga tahu kalau hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Semuanya akan jauh, jauh lebih buruk.

.

**iv. fate gives me someone to defend, defend.**

Gunung terkutuk itu meletus.

Sudah sekitar lima atau enam hari sejak Games dimulai. Susah-payah aku menghitungnya sejak matahari terbenam yang pertama dan meriam pertama kali diletuskan. Capitol gila. Siksaan yang mereka beri adalah siksaan jenis paling jahat yang pernah ada, yang tersamar dalam sebentuk godaan manis. Air sungai, buah-buahan yang tergantung matang di atas pohon, bahkan bunga-bunga cantik yang berjajar di visualisasimu, semuanya beracun. Semuanya mengakibatkan jerit-jerit tak tertahan yang membuatmu menggelepar seperti ikan di luar air, seperti saat kau terbakar api, saat kau tenggelam maupun mati dengan peluru bersarang di kepalamu. Dan kini? Kini apa? Gunung itu diletuskan. Gunung indah yang sewaktu hari pertama masih dipayungi salju berkilau, mengundang peserta untuk mengagumi kecantikannya. Betul—ini Eden terkutuk. Capitol, yang tangannya berdosa, tidak berhak menciptakan sesuatu macam ini.

Api yang terburai ke luar sama sekali tidak berbelas kasihan. Kami, sisa peserta, dipaksa memasuki Hutan untuk berlindung dari lahar yang melelehkan. Padang rumput Arena Cornucopia tidak menguntungkanmu apa-apa kecuali kau ingin mati terbakar dengan ironis. Kau bahkan bisa merasakan panasnya lahar dari sekian puluh meter jauhnya. Ini keterlaluan. Ini siksaan. Kini seluruh anak akan berada di medan yang sama—ibaratnya Cornucopia ulang, namun dengan Arena yang lebih kooperatif karena pepohonan bisa menyembunyikanmu.

Malam-malam, di saat aku aku beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon dengan kulit yang melepuh panas, aku mendongak ke angkasa dan lagi-lagi menikmati lagu kebangsaan Panem yang lama-lama mulai membuatku jengah. Dua belas total peserta yang mati, termasuk lima Karier—wow, Gamemaker, bukankah itu pencapaian? Empat puluh delapan memang angka yang tak tanggung-tanggung, makanya mereka juga tidak berpikir saat mencetuskannya. Mereka seolah-olah hendak membunuh para peserta lebih cepat. Kesannya… tidak konsisten terhadap idekah? Aku tahu satu orang yang pasti protes akan ini.

Seperti tengah bermain, aku dipertemukan.

Aku bergerak lagi, mencoba menjauh dari gunung yang semakin tampak mengerikan di mataku. Puncaknya yang tak lagi diliputi salju membuatku takut kalau-kalau api bisa termuntahkan dari sana setiap saat. Kakiku lebih sakit dari biasanya dan pistol angin panjang itu mengiris pundakku—belum lagi ranselku, yang mesti isinya sedikit, namun begitu berharga sampai sebentar-sebentar aku mengeceknya. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa makanan. Sebentara lagi aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Berpikir dan mengakali bagaimana caranya mendapat suplai tanpa mengambil terlalu banyak resiko.

Kericuhan di depanku membuatku bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan. Tidak banyak yang membuatku kaget kini—serangan mendadak masih jauh, jauh lebih buruk, percayalah. Aku berdiri sediam dan setenang mungkin dari balik pucuk dedaunan terdekat, berhati-hati dan melihat kalau-kalau ada bunga beracun yang memampuskanku dalam sekejap. Yang ada di hadapanku adalah sebuah pertarungan mengerikan dengan dua jasad tersungkur di tanah. Masih tersisa dua orang lagi, saling mengayunkan senjata dan menggerung dan mengerang saat salah seorang terluka. Aku menyipit, hendak menangkap figurnya—siapa tahu dua-duanya merupakan distrik saingan Dua Belas.

Namun sebaliknya, pupilku melebar dalam keterkejutan semi-kelegaan.

Haymitch. Mengayunkan pisaunya melawan seorang Karier. Apabila dilihat dari segi badan, Haymitch kalah. Namun dari teknik—lihat siapa dua orang yang tersungkur itu, astaga, sesama Karier. Kalau Haymitch bisa melawan tiga Karier dan membunuh dua, yang ini pasti bisa dilakukannya—hanya dibatasi oleh kelelahan dan stamina yang jauh lebih sedikit saja. Aku menahan napas, bingung harus maju atau tidak. Prinsipku selalu berkata, hindari pertarungan kapanpun kau bisa. Aku memang selalu melakukannya dan aku tidak bertarung kalau tidak perlu.

Masalahnya, yang ini adalah Haymitch.

Jantungku serasa mencelos saat Karier itu berhasil mengekang Haymitch dan bersiap menggorok lehernya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak sadar saat aku mendadak melangkah keluar dari persembunyianku, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling meniup pistol anginku sekuat tenaga menuju punggung sang Karier. Tidak kupalingkan pandanganku dari sosok kuat yang kini terbatuk dan rubuh ke tanah dengan darah dari mulutnya; fokusku berganti ke laki-laki lain yang terhuyung dan membetulkan posturnya, menahan darah dari pangkal hidungnya yang tersabet.

"Kita akan hidup lebih lama jika berdua," kutatap biner kelabunya yang memicing memandangku. Kugenggam pistol anginku kuat-kuat. Bisa saja keadaan berbalik dan dia menolak penawaran aliansiku, lalu justru salah satu dari kita yang akan terbaring tewas.

Namun dia berkata, "kurasa kau baru saja membuktikannya," dan menggosok lehernya, lalu melanjutkan, "sekutu?"

Aku mengangguk.

.

**v. all of this is just an anomaly, anomaly.**

Jika ada satu hal yang dapat kupelajari dari aliansiku dengan Haymitch, itu adalah _dia begitu keras kepala._

Segalanya jauh lebih mudah seperti ini. Kami mengumpulkan makanan lebih banyak, mendapat jatah tidur lebih banyak, bertarung lebih mudah, dan saling menjaga punggung masing-masing. Kami membuat sebuah sistem yang praktis dan cerdik untuk mengumpulakn air hujan, satu-satunya sumber air bersih yang bisa kami dapatkan. Kami memasang jebakan, berjaga bergantian dalam shift, dan pada dasarnya, hidup lebih lama. Tak bisa kubandingkan jalannya Games ketika aku sendirian dengan sekarang. Tidak ada penysuutan jumlah meriam yang tergiang menuju telingaku. Beberapa diantaranya justru disebabkan oleh kami.

Kami baru saja membunuh dua peserta lagi. Salah satunya Karier. Apa yang dimilikinya merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagi kami—roti, air bersih, bahkan sebuah obor las yang berharga. Satu lagi mukjizat dalam satu hari yang membuat perut kami lebih kenyang dari biasanya. Seperti kesepakatan bisu kami, sebagian makanan kumasukkan ranselku, sebagian lagi berakhir di ranselnya. Kemudian, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali, dia melangkah untuk berjalan lagi.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memutar bola mataku. Haymitch selalu begitu. Nampaknya salah satu prinsipnya di Arena adalah `teruslah berjalan dan jangan berhenti`, dan dia memastikan kami tidak pernah berhenti di sebuah tempat terlalu lama kecuali untuk tidur. Dia menunggui langkahku yang melambat dari waktu ke waktu, ingin kami berdua sama-sama melangkah dan berpindah. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa. Kalau kau melihat Games tahun-tahun yang lalu, tidak sedikit peserta yang membuat kamp sementara atau singgahan yang cukup temporer. Toh, yang mati duluan juga bukan mereka-mereka yang melakukan itu. Meski dengan sistem yang terorganisir dan suplai berkecukupan, tidak akan jauh berbeda kalau kita tidak menyimpan tenaga dengan beristirahat. Haymitch tidak memberi bahkan satu hari pun. Haymitch tidak peduli, dan dia ingin kita tetap bergerak.

"Kenapa?"

Satu lagi pertanyaanku yang tidak terjawab. Haymitch terus melangkah di depanku, seperti yang dia lakukan setiap kali. Perlahan-lahan, ini membuatku jengkel. Kulipat tanganku di depan dada, dan langkahku terhenti. Kubiarkan Haymitch mengambil beberapa tapak lagi sebelum menyadari bahwa aku tidak menyertainya. Dia menoleh menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kebosanan. Menyuruhku untuk bergerak lagi. Kutatap dia sengit, menyuarakan ketidaksetujuan. Kita partner. Kita sekutu. Bukan hanya kemauannya yang akan dituruti, tapi milikku juga—dan aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa.

"Karena tempat ini pasti ada ujungnya, kan?" Haymitch menjawab, akhirnya, menyuarakan satu kalimat yang justru membuat satu alisku terangkat naik lagi. Lalu Haymitch melanjutkan, "Arena ini pasti tidak tak terbatas."

Kubuang napasku. Itu bukan pemikiran yang bodoh, namun tindakannya tidak semuanya menguntungkan. "Apa yang kauharap akan kautemukan?" tanyaku.

Haymitch berbalik dan menapak lagi, nampaknya yakin aku tidak akan meneruskan aksi mogokku, "aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan."

_And sure enough_, aku memutar bola mataku dan berjalan mengikutinya.

.

**vi. may this be a blessed goodbye, goodbye.**

Lanskap tandus dengan bebatuan tajam itu seolah mengejek. Mengolok dua anak manusia dari Distrik Bawah. Mendera, Haymitch khususnya, dengan pemandangan kering nan muram.

"Cuma sampai di sini, Haymitch."

Kata-kataku, sayangnya, terdengar begitu final, pasrah, dan menyalahkan. Lisan itu mutlak dan tidak dapat dihapus—sekejap, aku sedikit menyesalinya. Kutatap dasar tebing dengan datar, kemudian kutatap punggung Haymitch yang masih menunduk ke bawah, selangkah di depanku. Kubuang napasku dan kuingat-ingat lagi betapa ia ingin kami sampai di tempat ini. Mengekspektasikan sesuatu yang besar dan megah dan mengejutkan, ketika di akhirnya, kau dihadapkan oleh opsi bunuh diri yang lain. Kesebalan yang samar mulai membara lagi dari dalam, ketika aku berubah memandang tebing itu dengan miris. Haymitch masih tegar berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku ingin kita kembali," aku berkata lagi, masih kutatap sosoknya. Dia mungkin akan berhenti mendorong-dorong kami kesana-kemari mencari ujung, kini setelah kita melihat apa yang ada. Aku bersiap untuk memutar tumitku, yakin dia akan ikut, ketika dia justru menjawab,

"tidak. Aku ingin tetap di sini,"

bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dasar tebing, sebegitu intensnya menatap sampai kukira dia terfaksinasi oleh debu dan tanah.

Kuhentikan niatku berjalan. Dengan agak bimbang, aku menggenggam tali sandangan pistol udaraku, _fidgeting_, berat tubuhku berpindah dari kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya. Haymitch tidak ingin bergerak lagi. Haymitch tidak sependapat denganku lagi—konsep kami sudah terbelah dua antara bergerak dan diam, pun kini asumsi kami terbalik setelah berhari-hari aku mengikuti aturan mainnya. Dia yang diam, dan aku yang berjalan. Kutatap rerumputan sekilas sebelum berkata.

"Baiklah. Hanya tinggal kita berlima. Lebih baik kita berpisah sekarang," demikian kulancarkan kata-kataku, perlahan menatapi sosoknya. "Aku tidak mau jika akhirnya tinggal kita berdua."

Rasanya lama sekali, padahal tidak demikian, sampai dia menjawab, "Oke."

Dan yang kudengar hanya suaranya—bukan menatap maniknya, atau menjabat tangannya, atau berterima kasih atau apapun. Aku memutar tumitku dan langsung berlalu, menyandang pistol udaraku dan apa yang tersisa dari seluruh perjuangan yang telah kami bagi dua, memacu tungkaiku agar menjauh, kalau-kalau dia berubah pikiran instan dan langsung ingin menyerangku. Ada bagian dari otakku yang mengutuk karena bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran sejahat itu. Payah, iya. Kutembus rerumputan tinggi dan Eden palsu yang menutupi Neraka. Angin menyaput wajahku, membuatku menggigil. Dari kejauhan, terdengar kaokan burung, sangat samar. Aku berpikiran untuk mengacuhkannya, dan itulah yang kulakukan. Padahal, prinsip dari Arena adalah, jangan menyepelekan apa-apa.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Dari salah satu peserta Lima Besar, aku, Maysilee Donner, kembali menjadi selemah semula.

.

**vii. again, grim reaper is calling for me, only me.**

Satu lesatan, tukikan, dan aku langsung merasa bagai jagung yang butirannya siap dipreteli.

Ajaib ketika otakmu masih memiliki kemampian untuk bekerja di saat kau berada di ambang kehidupan. Tahu, rasanya, ketika ada belasan paruh berebutan untuk mencicipi dagingmu? Mematuk-matuk menembus kulitmu, hendak mencobai sedikit bagian dari dirimu seolah kau pakan burung? Rasanya sakit. Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang kulihat lagi kecuali kelebatan warna merah muda menyala, merah gelap yang hebatnya bisa merebak masuk visualisasi, dan nyamannya warna kelopak mataku. Ada iris-irisan yang seolah menyerang leherku seiring ada yang melancarkan patukan ke sana—dan lagi,

dan lagi,

dan lagi.

Aku ingat semuanya. Mengagumkan. Aku ingat kaokan-kaokan yang akan kuingat sampai nyawaku melayang pergi. Aku ingat pundakku yang mati rasa bahkan ketika aku tumbang ke tanah. Aku ingat licin dari darahku sendiri yang kucoba kuhentikan alirannya. Aku ingat sensasi menyakitkan ketika aku tahu aku akan mati. Aku ingat nyeri, yang bukan hanya menyerang leher tapi juga dada, saat aku sadar bahwa aku akan pergi dan tak akan ada yang mengantarku kecuali sosok berkerudung gelap yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai penjemput ajal itu. tak pernah sekalipun aku percaya pada malaikat ataupun setan, jadi apa yang kulihat itu sekarang?

(Langkah kaki. Rumput yang terpijak. Kepakan belasan burung yang terbang pergi. Lalu sebentuk tangan yang meraih.)

Oh. Oh. Oh.

(Hangat.)

Aku tidak tahu mataku tengah menutup atau membuka, namun yang jelas aku melihat ini, entah nyata atau tidak: sepasang kelabu cemerlang yang tak hanya menyiratkan kecerdikan namun juga tekad, sekaligus kebencian dan kepedulian. Itulah yang menyadarkanku bahwa keburaman yang menyerang visualisasiku ini bukan berarti aku berhalusinasi, namun inilah saat ketika nyawaku dipintal dan hendak dipotong. Setipis benang. Sehalus sutra terlembut. Rapuh, hanya butuh sekali tebasan. Namun ada yang memberiku waktu untuk menyadari apa yang kutatap.

Ikal rambut gelap, tangan yang menggenggam, dan keberadaan yang begitu nyata sampai rasanya nyaris palsu. Pupilku membesar dan mengecil, tak bisa fokus, sementara sebelah tanganku menahan aliran darah yang terus mengucur dari bekas patukan tak terhitung di leherku. Masih kutatap sepasang biner itu, kugenggam erat-erat tangannya, memastikan bahwa aku tidak pergi tanpa diantar. Memastikan bahwa ada yang menemaniku, setidaknya sampai aku dijemput oleh pihak yang bukan manusia. Kehangatan itu tidak bisa menipu. Kencang dan keras aku memegangnya, bertahan padanya, seolah dengan itu aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Ada yang memanggil namaku. _Maysilee. Maysilee Donner_. Aku hanya tidak tahu yang menyuarakan siapa; apakah malaikat maut, atau hanya gema dari masa lalu?

Yang kutatap hanya satu, masih, kelabu sejernih air dan semendung awan itu. Memastikan dia tidak kemana-mana.

Orang bilang, ketika kau mati, kau akan melihat kilasan balik hidupmu. Masa lalumu.

Bohong belaka.

.

**viii. nothing to regret, nothing to see, all that's left is just a history.**

Begitulah aku.

Sepotong sejarah, satu dari sekian nama yang terdaftar sebagai peserta yang gugur.

Tak ada yang harus disesali.

Tak ada yang harus dilihat lagi.

Pun, yang mengenangku tidak banyak. Aku kalah penting, aku kalah berharga kalau dibandingkan dengan pemenang lain yang telah berjaya. Aku tidak berarti apapun, hanya berkontribusi dan ajaibnya bisa mencapai lima besar.

Tak ada yang perlu diratapi. Tak ada yang harus diurusi.

Yang harus kau sadari adalah dia, anak laki-laki itu, yang berambut ikal dan bermata kelabu, yang pada akhirnya berhasil membahagiakan distrikmu.

.

_You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down._

._  
_

* * *

**{ f i n }**

* * *

**a/n: **saya sudah kelamaan nggak bikin fanfic. Jadinya… canggung? =')) oh well. #HEH Terima kasih sudah membaca (: review, komen, kritik, dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati. Flame nggak akan ditanggapi : #shot


End file.
